1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-162035 discloses an inkjet printer provided with a drying device that dries an ink image on paper. The inkjet printer includes a conveyor belt that conveys the paper formed with the ink image at a portion facing the drying device. The conveyor belt that has been heated by the drying device is then cooled by a cooling device.
JP-A No. 2012-111123 discloses an inkjet printing apparatus wherein water-based ink is dried by heat and also dried by ultraviolet radiation. In the printing apparatus, a printed web is cooled by a cooling device after the web has been fed to an ink drying device and the ink has been dried.
In JP-A No. 2008-162035, the cooling device only performs cooling of the conveyor belt. In JP-A No. 2012-111123, the printed web is cooled by the cooling device. Namely, according to both Patent Documents, the respective cooling devices only have 1 cooling target, rather than plural cooling targets that are cooled by a single cooling device.